Gallo Galo
by Erelbrile
Summary: Los gallos atraen a muchas gallinas con su brillante y colorido plumaje; del mismo modo hace Francia con quienes lo rodean, a la búsqueda de beneficios y privilegios. Inglaterra no es inmune a ello, pero él no es cualquier gallina.


¡Tercer aporte a la Entente Cordiale! /o/ Fuck, yeah! Viva la comunidad de LiveJournal **fruk_me_bastard****.**

Este fic es raaaaarooooo. Muy raaaaaaarooooooo.

**Cuento: **La gallina de los huevos de oro.

**Prompt: **Ignorantes/Apuestas/Rumones (Un poco de cada uno)

En mi favor, debo decir algún par de cosas (muchas cortesía de wikipedia, otras de por allí). Este fic me ha hecho ver de un modo más amplio a Francia por toda la investigación de gallos xD

1.- En latín _gallus _significa al mismo tiempo gallo y francés.

2.- El "Gallo Francés" (raza Gala Dorada) es considerado el ave nacional de Francia; aunque no tiene un carácter oficial: aparece en monedas, cetros, monumentos, construcciones.

3.- Las gallinas, cuando están listas para poner huevos, o sea, las que atraen más a los gallos, tienen la cresta más roja y grande.

Además les dejo un extracto de wikipedia que me llamó mucho la atención (y tuve la imagen de Francia haciéndolo...):

"Cocorico !

El gallo Frances como hemos comentado es el emblema de Francia, pero su grito Quiquiriqui será utilizado por ciertos Franceses para manifestar su orgullo o alegría nacional, probablemente, porque este grito es interpretado una manifestación del orgullo por parte del gallo.

Popularmente, la figura del gallo entretiene a los extranjeros que ven en el gallo la representación perfecta del chauvinismo francés: así cuando el gallo canta sobre un estercolero, el francés se vanagloria mientras que está en la miseria. Esta imagen se popularizó sobre todo en la derrota de Francia en la copa del mundo que siguió la de 1998, habiendo hecho el orgullo del país."

Es realmente un emblema muy curioso a mi ver :) Y ahora, como dato extra, en mi país se habla de "gallo" como sinónimo de sujeto, tipo, fulano. Se habla de "este gallo", "el gallo que vino el otro día", "el gallo que arregla la casa". Por eso espero que mis compatriotas se rían tanto como yo al tratar a Francia como se ve más adelante.

_Nota atrasada: _Pierre de Bourdeille (1540 – 1614), francés, dijo: _"Para que una mujer sea hermosa y perfecta debe tener 30 bellezas a saber: Tres cosas blancas: la piel, los dientes y las manos; tres negras: los ojos, las cejas y las pestañas;** tres rojas: los labios,** las mejillas y las uñas; tres largas: el cuerpo, los cabellos y las manos; tres cortas: los dientes, las orejas y los pies; tres anchas: el pecho, la frente y el espacio entre las cejas; **tres estrechas: la boca**, la cintura y los tobillos; tres gruesas: el brazo, los muslos y las pantorrillas;** tres sutiles**: los dedos, los cabellos y **los labios**; y tres pequeñas: los pezones, la nariz y la cabeza"._

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** _-los gallos, las gallinas- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Gallo Galo:**

.

.

.

(- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué, _Angleterre_?-).

.

La primera vez... la primera vez no fue hace tanto tiempo. Inglaterra tenía bastante con mantener a un pueblo, y Francia ya tenía de quienes sacar provecho.

Además, las mujeres son bellas. Tienen cuerpos voluminosos y pechos blancos como la leche. Sus caderas son anchas, llamativas, y sus cinturas, delgadísimas.

Su belleza es perfecta.

La de Inglaterra, no lo es.

Inglaterra no tiene la boca ni pequeña ni roja, y sus pestañas no son negras, sino rubias.

Así dijo Francia sobre las treinta bellezas.

Y las gallinas con cresta roja son las mejores.

Por eso, la primera vez no fue hace tanto tiempo.

.

(- Todos tenemos miedos.-

- Pero ninguno como el mío.-

- Tus temores, _mon ami_, no son nada.-)

.

Cuando niños fueron egoístas, lo que no quita que, de adultos, siguieran siéndolo.

Eran ambos ladrones como ningún otro (y siguen siéndolo, los dos).

Inglaterra le robaba tiempo, Francia, esperanzas.

Ninguno sabía lo que daba.

Ni entonces, ni ahora.

No lo sabían, pero lo sentían.

Los niños son así.

.

(- La codicia es peligrosa.-

- Lo sé, _amour._-

- No, tú no lo sabes, tú siempre quieres más y más.-)

.

Para él, la prosperidad y cantidad es inagotable. Derrocha en cada gesto, la mayor parte del tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Lo miran, porque mirar es gratuito, y él les entrega a manos llenas.

Francia no teme que la fuente de su fortuna se agote jamás, y por ello la lleva al extremo.

Hace tratos y apuestas, por montón, y da igual si le dan beneficios, si pierde o gana, porque en ambos casos su fortuna aumenta. Menos cuando la moneda con que paga es plata.

Francia sabe que su mayor fortuna es su sensualidad.

Se pavonea como un gallo frente a las gallinas, luciendo su brillante atuendo, moviéndose seductor, atrayéndolas cos su sola visión, con su coquetería nata.

Sin embargo, casi durante todas las horas del día, la ignora. La ignora hasta que se le acerca el que no tiene la boca ni roja ni pequeña y sus manos, casi sin darse cuenta, giran con más gracia y pomposidad, su risa es más afectada, y su porte más erguido (como un gallo frente otro, levantando la cabeza e hinchando el pecho).

El de la boca ni roja ni pequeña no le hace caso, porque no es un derrochador como Francia, y miente en su mirada apática y, a veces, también en la crispada.

.

(- Pero la codicia no es un miedo.-

- La codicia, es la causante del miedo.-

- ¿Querer tener más y más causa miedo? ¿Lo dices tú, que has sido un imperio?-

- Lo digo yo, que he sido un imperio, y lo he perdido todo.-)

.

La primera vez que Francia se desempeñó, fue por perder una de esas apuestas. El castigo era simple, pero tedioso, y además de ello, inclinado a la humillación. Había defendido con mucho ahínco su buena espada, pero al momento de demostrarlo, sufrió un tropiezo.

Antes de quedar en evidencia ante el resto de personas, ofreció cambiar el premio a su contendor. Este, a pesar de ser orgulloso como ninguno y de querer gritar a los cuatro vientos que había vencido a una nación, consideró más satisfactorio aceptar.

Así fue como, con esa pelea de gallos, Francia perdió sus plumas.

.

(- Entonces me dices codicioso, porque busco más y más.-

- Te digo codicioso porque quieres más y más ahora. Caprichoso, eso es lo que eres, lo quieres aquí y ahora, y no piensas que todo tiene su fin.-

- Mi fortuna no la tiene.-

- ¿Y la mía?-)

.

Llegó a Inglaterra como un rumor. Mas no como uno común y corriente (no como un rumor entre inmortales, de esos que dan la vuelta al mundo de forma literal), sino de boca de mortales cortesanos.

Inglaterra no lo creyó inmediatamente, puesto que no veía razón alguna por la que Francia recurriese a ese método para conseguir dinero. Lo dejaría pasar, sonriendo con sorna cuando alguien nuevo hablase de ello.

El rumor no se convertiría en verdad hasta una cálida noche de verano, en que discutiendo entre sí en la alcoba del mayor, Inglaterra no encontrara un nuevo insulto que dirigirle.

- ¡Puto!-

Francia quedaría estático unos segundos, abriría la boca para replicar, y con su silencio diría todo. Inglaterra no halló nada mejor que comprobarlo por sí mismo. Francia, aunque Inglaterra no tuviera la boca ni pequeña ni roja, se dejó.

La acusación no tenía base alguna hasta el momento, pero el francés, ya acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, a la mañana siguiente le exigió servidores en compensación.

Contra toda predicción, Inglaterra no sólo aceptó, sino que exigió que a ninguna otra nación Francia le hablase sobre el asunto.

Después de todo, le dijo, se conseguía más que suficientes favores entregándole su cuerpo a los mortales. De ese modo, a pesar que el rumor persistió durante siglos, ambos negaban que fuese cierto, especialmente Francia, que ya teniendo una imagen mermada a causa de su naturaleza y de la percepción que los demás tenían de él (culpándolo, los muy cínicos, de lo que ellos veían en él y no de lo que él les mostraba a ellos), no quería mayores ataques.

- Mírate, recurriendo a los métodos pérfidos de las mujeres para conseguir beneficios.-

- ¿Ahora vienes a quejarte?-

.

(- Creo que estás siendo muy duro.-

- ¿Contigo, puto?-

- Con los dos.-)

.

Pasaron los meses, y a pesar de probar suerte con muchas otras que cumplían el mismo rol de Francia, existía un algo que, si bien en un primer momento creyó poder asir, ahora notaba como absolutamente ausente.

Por ese entonces, Inglaterra regaló muchos collares de piedras preciosas, decenas de anillos de oro, incontables favores que no podían ser dichos a la luz pública.

Sin embargo, por muchos regalos que hiciese a las mujeres que le hacían compañía, ese algo sólo podía entregárselo Francia.

Las gallinas no bailan alrededor del gallo, sino el gallo alrededor de la gallina.

Y en una mezcla canina de can con el rabo entre las piernas y perro rabioso, volvió a presentarse tras una fiesta de máscaras en la habitación del gallo que le bailaba a él.

Y encontró ese algo.

Francia, a diferencia de todas ellas, no sólo entregaba su cuerpo, sino también su corazón.

Lo acunaba entre sus alas, sobre el plumón de su pecho, picoteaba en el cuello y los labios.

Y durante esas horas de abuso del lecho, lograba hacer sentir amado a su acompañante.

Eso, Inglaterra no lo encontraría en ninguna mujer de la corte.

.

(- No te entiendo, ¿cómo que con los dos?-

- Te responderé con otra pregunta: ¿por qué no te quedas por siempre a mi lado?-

- … Eso es un imposible.-)

.

Los siglos trancurrieron, y los favores cortesanos ya no valían de nada. Pero sí valía mucho la comida, la bebida, y la vida.

Sólo Inglaterra y España sabían lo que Francia había pagado para que a él, que había vivido tanto tiempo junto a la monarquía, le perdonaran la vida. En la versión que España conocía, había mantenido un amorío con un caudillo, lo que sumado a su apoyo activo a la causa, le había ganado el favor de los revolucionarios.

La versión real, aquella en que el apoyo no había sido suficiente ante los extremistas, la conocía Inglaterra. ¿Cómo olvidar un ataque de celos como aquél? Hasta se había alegrado cuando muchos de ellos murieron, sabedor del efecto que los servicios de Francia podían tener.

El mismo era uno de los principales afectados por ellos.

.

(- ¿Un imposible, _Angleterre_? ¿Por qué?-

- No funcionaría. Acabaría mal. Acabaría pésimo.-)

.

Todo el mundo ignoraba lo que Francia conseguía con cada persona que metía en su cama. Por todos era sabido que tenía amantes, que podían durarle semanas, días o unos pocos meses, pero nadie pensaba que Francia buscase ninguna clase de beneficio de ello. Inglaterra, en cambio, sí notaba la ropa nueva, los collares, joyas, y pequeños obsequios absolutamente insignificantes a sus ojos.

Y lo notaba porque, cada semana, el de la boca ni roja ni pequeña iba a ver a Francia, a sentirse amado durante unas horas.

E Inglaterra sabía que ningún obsequio valía el plumaje del gallo galo.

.

(- Te he dado tu dosis de felicidad durante años. No puedes negar que es preferible la fuente. O sea, yo.-

- ¿Y luego perderla por completo? Estás loco.-)

.

Francia propuso mimos después del acto, besos cariñosos, manos en la cintura y jugueteos con los cabellos.

Inglaterra, con una sonrisilla, lo consintió.

En cuanto recordaba que aquello era efímero, al inglés le atenazaba, anticipada, la angustia. Pero aquello estaba bien, porque si se atrevía a sugerir una relación permanente, muy posiblemente se decepcionaría. O Francia se decepcionaría de él, que era peor.

Los gallos van por todas las gallinas que haya en el corral.

- Hey, _Angleterre_.- Le dijo al oído.- ¿Quieres desayunar?-

- Me parece bien.- Accedió, ronroneando. Sobre el velador había una canastita de dulces: el regalo de esa visita. Francia desparareció un momento, saliendo tranquilamente de la habitación envuelto en su bata, mientras el inglés se pegaba un poco más a las sábanas.

Al regresar con la bandeja, Inglaterra se sentó, con cara de haber sido descubierto en una travesura provocada por el mismo hecho de estar desayunando en la cama con Francia, quien sonrió al verlo así.

- Adivina que tengo aquí.- Canturreó, sentándose al lado del de la boca ni roja ni pequeña y sacando un objeto del bolsillo de su bata, el que ocultó con sus manos. Inglaterra miró el tamaño de ambas manos juntas, lo pensó un poco, y terminó por negar con la cabeza. Entonces Francia acercó, sonriendo, el objeto, siempre tapado con su mano, hasta su rostro, y precionó suavemente contra su mejilla.

Inglaterra sintió una superficie lisa y cálida.

.

(- Prefiero conformarme con lo que ya tengo, y no arriesgarme por algo que no sé si tendré.-

- Prefiero arriesgarme a ser verdaderamente feliz a que conformarme con lo que tengo.-

- ¿Ves que nunca coincidimos, _France_?-)

.

- Los que estás comiendo son el de Colombe y el de Colette. Este es de Angleterre.-

- ¿Perdón?- Inglaterra tomó el huevo entre sus manos. Miró las pecas cafés en el color más claro y luego a Francia.

- ¿No te lo dije? Tengo unas gallinas desde hace como un mes... ¿de verdad no te lo había dicho?-

Inglaterra no asimiló las palabras del todo, porque una idea se comprendía en su mente.

- ¡Le pusiste mi nombre a una gallina!-

- _Oui_, ¿verdad que es un lindo huevo? Angleterre sólo da un huevo cada vez, pero está bien. Ella es especial.-

- No me importa si es especial, ¿por qué le pusiste mi nombre?-

.

(- Eres un cobarde.-

- Y tú un irresponsable.-)

.

_Angleterre sólo pone cuando vendrás, cher._

Eso es una locura.

_¿Sabes? Me gustaría que diera todo el año._

.

(- ¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mí?-

- No eres tú, es la posibilidad. Es no pisar terreno firme.-

- ¡Al diablo con el terreno firme, _Angleterre_!-)

.

Francia sale al patio de su casa. Un par de gallinas corretean entre los arbustos, escondiéndose. Un gallo (otro gallo galo) lo mira, caminando a cierta distancia suya para vigilarlo. En el gallinero, los huevos están aún calientes: primero saca los de Colette (dos huevos, y deja el tercero en el nido), luego los de Colombe (siguiendo la misma regla), y antes de voltear al tercer nido, ansioso, contiene la respiración. Piensa que es día de semana y que no debe llevarse ninguna decepción si no encuentra nada.

Se voltea, y, pequeño y escondido, está el huevo que no esperaba encontrar.

Se tropieza al salir apurado, y casi deja caer los otros huevos. Inglaterra viene y él no ha preparado nada para comer.

.

(- Hagamos un trato, _Angleterre_.-

- ¿Un trato contigo? ¿Y lo cumplirás, gallito?-

- Mírame a los ojos, ¿crees que no lo haré?-)

.

- ¿Y ese anillo?-

Ha pasado el tiempo desde la historia del huevo y las cosas siguen igual.

Inglaterra va a ver a Francia de vez en cuándo, y Francia continúa recibiendo las atenciones de quienes caen en sus encantos, como ha sido siempre.

Sale a las calles durante la noche, con las manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos, y se pasea frente a las tiendas o por los caminos de una plaza desierta hasta que un alma necesitada lo encuentra (o hasta que él encuentra a un alma necesitada). Entonces, se los lleva a casa, a un hotel cercano o a donde se pueda, y le cura las heridas con devoción y gusto (porque a Francia le gusta y aunque no sabe por qué, lo hace). Le dejan unos billetes sobre el velador y Francia tiene para los cigarros de esa semana.

A veces el alma en cuestión se queda más tiempo (días, semanas) y Francia consigue algo más que dinero, sin embargo, a pesar de ser un experto en calmar el dolor de los demás, no puede curarse sus propias heridas.

Los gallos reciben muchas con los espolones de sus contrincantes.

- Un regalo.- Contesta, sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Un regalo de quién?-

.

(- El trato es para devolver todo a su lugar.-

- Suena interesante, _France_. Te escucho.-)

.

Cuando tocan el timbre, Inglaterra está viendo una serie en televisión, de las viejas, sentado en el sofá de su sala. Baja el volumen un poco, y se quita la manta de encima, haciéndola a un lado.

Los pasos resuenan en el piso de madera. La casa está vacía y pocas luces encendidas. Antes de abrir, Inglaterra echa un vistazo por la mirilla, ve a Francia absolutamente abrigado afuera. Entonces le abre la puerta.

- _Good night_.-

- _Bonne nuit_.- Sonríe Francia, con un canasto entre las manos y una bufanda en el cuello. Inglaterra baja la mirada hasta la tela que tapa el contenido del canasto y luego mira a Francia.

- ¿Qué tienes allí?-

- Déjame pasar y te lo enseño.- Le responde sonriendo.

.

(- Devuélveme lo que te he dado, y te devolveré lo que me has dado por ello. Así volveremos al principio, como si nada hubiese pasado.-

- ¿Hay una trampa en esto?-

- Quizás.-)

.

_Pío. Pío. Pío._

.

(- Acepto.-)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Soy la única que piensa que Francia es tanto gallo como gallina? No olviden decirme qué les ha parecido este fic tan raro :_D


End file.
